


Uninterested (Maturity)

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Asexuality, Bathing/Washing, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Meme, M/M, asexual love, mature sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning about Leonardo's sexual history, Ezio offers to show him the difference between sex and lovemaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninterested (Maturity)

**Author's Note:**

> For kinkmeme prompt: http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/16841.html?thread=2198473#t2198473  
> Alternate version of Uninterested (Youth)

“I know that I’ve never seen you with a lover, but you’ve really never been with anyone in all the time we’ve known each other?”  Ezio gave his friend an odd look at Leonardo’s casual comment.

“As impossible as that may be for you to comprehend, it’s true,” Leonardo smiled.  “I’ve never felt the need.”

“Are you sick?” Ezio looked concerned.

“Only you would assume that,” Leonardo snorted.  “It actually is possible to not be obsessed with sex, you know.”

“Have you ever been with anyone?” Ezio asked curiously.

Leonardo looked amused at his straightforwardness.  “Yes, but it was nothing that one would enjoy.  For me, it was only painful.”

“If it was painful, then he was doing it wrong,” Ezio scoffed.

“Perhaps,” Leonardo acknowledged, “yet I’ve not exactly found myself eager to try again.  And in truth, I find that I do not greatly feel the lack.”

“I suppose some people are more interested in it than others,” Ezio mused.

“You, my friend, are a walking example of that,” Leonardo laughed. 

Ezio rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the teasing.  “Still, everyone should have at least one chance to know what intimacy can be.  When it’s done right, it’s rewarding on much more than a physical level.”

Leonardo shrugged.  “So I’ve heard people say.  But I do not need sex in order to feel loved.”  He smiled gently at his longtime friend.  “I have you, my dear friend, and you and I love each other in our own way.  It is enough.”

“That sounds so sad when you say it, somehow,” Ezio said quietly.  “You should not have to settle for being alone.  You deserve better.”

“I’m not settling for anything, Ezio.  I could have been with plenty of people when I was younger.  Even now, I could still find partners if I chose.”

“But because someone hurt you, you choose not to.”

“I’m not some wounded soul, if that’s what you’re thinking.  If I had wanted it, I would have tried again.  I just never cared enough.”

Ezio was quiet for a moment, staring into the fire, before he asked softly, “Will you let me?”

Leonardo gave him an incredulous look.  “What?”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.  We can still be friends the next day.  I just….I hate to think of you living your whole life without ever once having truly made love.”

Leonardo gave him a curious look.  “This really bothers you, doesn’t it?  Why, when you know that I am perfectly content with the way things are?”

“I don’t know,” Ezio admitted quietly.  “But it’s not that I think you should feel the same way that I do about sex, or that I want to prove myself that much better than your other lover.  I just want you to be happy.  And I know, you’ve said that you already are.  It’s a foolish thing to ask, I suppose.” 

Leonardo regarded him for another moment before saying softly, “It’s never a foolish thing to want the people close to you to be happy.  But it will be just this once.”

Ezio looked surprised, as though he hadn’t expected Leonardo to agree.  “You mean yes?”

“I do.  But don’t blame me for your bruised ego if I really can’t enjoy it.”  Leonardo’s smile was teasing, but there was a note of real warning in his voice.

“Understood.  What night are you next free, starting with dinner time?”

“The entire night?  My, aren’t we ambitious.”

Ezio grinned and stole Leonardo’s hat, whapping him with it before setting it back on his head.  “Dio, we just had a whole conversation about how lovemaking isn’t just about getting the peg in the slot.  I intend to do this right, starting with setting the proper mood.  For a genius, you can be remarkably dense sometimes.”

Leonardo whapped Ezio with his hat in turn before giving it a moment’s thought.  “I suppose tomorrow is as good a day as any.  If we’ll be having dinner, what shall I make?”

“As if I would let you worry about that.  You don’t need to lift a finger, I’ll take care of everything.”

“Are you sure I can’t help?”

Ezio smiled and took Leonardo’s hand, running his thumb over the back before pressing a soft kiss against the skin.  “Let me take care of you, caro.”

Long after Ezio had left that night, Leonardo thought that he could still feel the touch of warm lips on his hand.

 

* * *

 

The next evening, Ezio arrived carrying a couple of baskets.  He shifted them to one hand so he could cup Leonardo’s cheek, leaning in for the gentlest whisper of a kiss.  “Buona sera, caro mio,” he smiled.

Leonardo smiled as he returned the kiss, thinking how different it was from the demanding assault he would have expected.  He wondered whether it was because Ezio’s passions had mellowed over the years, or if perhaps things were different enough between the two of them to merit the change - or if this was simply part of ‘setting the mood’.

 One basket was warm and steaming, tempting scents issuing forth; Ezio set that one on the kitchen table.  “I’ll be right back to set everything out, I just need to bring the rest of this upstairs,” he smiled.

Leonardo couldn’t help wondering what was in the mysterious second basket, but he set himself to unpacking the first.  There was rich soup, savory pasta, fresh salad - and a pot of Leonardo’s favorite flowers.  It made Leonardo smile that Ezio had not only known which flowers Leonardo liked best, but remembered a casual comment Leonardo had once made about disliking cut flowers since they were already dying.  At the bottom of the basket, there was a small packet addressed to the stray cat Leonardo had been feeding, containing some fresh fish.  Leonardo laughed and went to the door of the courtyard, calling for the cat.  “Dinner for all of us, eh?” he chuckled as the little cat happily accepted the meal.

“Well, I couldn’t very well leave her out,” Ezio laughed from behind him.  “She’s part of the family, after all, si?”

Leonardo turned with a smile and hugged Ezio firmly, leaning up to press a slow kiss against the scarred lips.  “This is amazing.  Thank you.”

“Ah, don’t thank me yet,” Ezio grinned, guiding them to the table without unwrapping his arms from around the artist.  “I have a whole evening planned.”

“What else?” Leonardo said curiously.

“ Surely you don’t want me to spoil the surprise,” Ezio teased.

Leonardo chuckled, but knew from long experience that if Ezio was determined, no amount of coaxing would prompt him to reveal his plans prematurely.  “You’re like a husband whose wife is angry with him, trying to get back into her good graces.”

“Nothing of the sort!” Ezio protested as he served them.  He might have taken inspiration from some of the romantic gestures he’d seen his father bestow upon his mother, and some of those gestures may have been made at times when Maria’s fiery temper was roused - but that was entirely coincidental.  “You are allowing me to make love to you, that’s something special and I intend to treat it as such.  Did you think that I was just going to bend you over your workbench?”

The artist laughed.  “In the old days, you probably would have,” he teased, earning an indignant sputter - and an underlying sheepish look that said it was true.  “It’s a good thing you’re not, since I have some delicate work there and would be very annoyed if it got ruined.”

“Oh, I see where I fall on your scale of important things,” Ezio joked.  “Your work is first and foremost.”

Leonardo smiled quietly.  “My work has always been my one true passion.  That’s very likely why I’ve never had much interest in romantic pursuits.”

Ezio reached across the table, taking Leonardo’s hand in his.  “I know.  And I am honored that you would make time away from it tonight for me.”

Leonardo squeeze his hand with a fond smile.  “My work may be my one true passion, but you are my one true friend.  I will always make time for you.”

Ezio brought Leonardo’s hand to his mouth for a kiss.  “Grazie, caro mio.”

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Ezio escorted Leonardo upstairs.  The bathtub had already been filled, the surface of the water adorned with rose petals.  A rich scent that Leonardo couldn’t quite place wafted into the air on wisps of steam. 

“That looks wonderful,” Leonardo murmured, reaching to pull off his hat.  He’d bathed beforehand, of course, but it had been a hurried affair with a mere couple of buckets of cold water, harsh soap, and some vigorous scrubbing.

“Allow me,” Ezio smiled, running his hands through Leonardo’s hair as he pulled off the ubiquitous cap.

“Really, Ezio, I can undress myself,” Leonardo said in amusement as Ezio deftly undid the clasp of his cape.

“Of course you can.  But the point of this exercise is to spoil you rotten, si?” Ezio smiled as he neatly folded the cloak - a nod to Leonardo’s care with his appearance rather than Ezio’s own (nonexistent) tidiness.

“Let me guess, you plan to bathe me too?” Leonardo joked as Ezio removed more garments, placing soft, chaste kisses against the skin he revealed.

“Of course,” Ezio smiled as he pulled off Leonardo’s shirt.  Despite being well over forty, Leonardo was still strong and lean - probably owing largely to his insistence on building many of his devices himself.  He hadn’t started graying yet, the hair on his head and the soft curls gracing his chest and stomach still the same dark gold.  “Ah, amico mio, you are as much a work of art as any of your paintings.”

“Really, Ezio, save your flattery for the ladies,” Leonardo smiled, but he pulled Ezio in for a kiss to show that the words were not unappreciated.

They kissed leisurely, unhurried and tender.  Ezio brushed his thumb over Leonardo’s cheek as they pulled apart, before bending to remove Leonardo’s pants and underwear.  He allowed himself an appreciative look, which made Leonardo laugh and lightly smack his head.

Ezio helped Leonardo into the tub and let the artist soak blissfully while he removed his own garments.  Leonardo watched through barely-open eyes, a little saddened by the map of scars that Ezio’s skin had become over the years.  He decided that after they got out of the tub, he would take the time to kiss each one.

Ezio knelt beside the tub, reaching for a pot of soft soap - apparently another item from the mystery basket.  He took Leonardo’s hand in his, lifting his arm out of the water to smooth the clean-scented soap over the freckled skin.

Leonardo’s eyes closed fully in bliss.  He would not have thought that there would be anything special - or even enjoyable - about having someone else give him a bath.  But then, no one but Ezio had enough of Leonardo’s regard that the artist would have felt comfortable allowing such intimate care. 

Although the evening was meant to be a seduction, Ezio’s touch was soothing and chaste as he bathed the older man carefully.  Leonardo gave him a lazily playful smile.  “I can see now why you wanted my entire night free.  As this rate, you’ll never get me in bed.”

“Ingrate,” Ezio laughed.  “You say that, but you’re loving this.”

“Mmm,” Leonardo murmured contentedly, then added, “You didn’t have to do all this, you know.”

“I know.  But if this is to be your only chance to know what it is to make love, then it should be perfect,” Ezio said quietly.

Leonardo reached up to pull Ezio down for another soft, slow kiss.

 

* * *

 

After toweling Leonardo dry, Ezio brought him over to the bed.  Leonardo had to admit to a little anxiety - it had been years since he’d done this, after all.

“Don’t worry,” Ezio smiled reassuringly.  “I won’t hurt you.  If at any point you want things to stop, all you have to do is say so and I will - no matter how far we’ve gotten.  That’s a promise.”  Leonardo nodded uneasily, and Ezio kissed him.  “Lie on your stomach and make yourself comfortable.”

Leonardo did as he was bidden, and was surprised a moment later when he felt something liquid drip on his shoulders and back, then Ezio’s hands smoothing it over his skin, kneading the muscles beneath.

Leonardo couldn’t help smiling.  “You weren’t joking when you said you wanted to spoil me rotten,” he murmured, feeling himself relax at the massage.  The warmed oil must have had spices in it, for it left a pleasant tingle against his skin.

“I never joke,” Ezio grinned, earning a laugh from the artist.  Leonardo wondered where Ezio had picked up this skill; certainly he was masterful at it.  Strong hands deftly worked each muscle into utter relaxation all down Leonardo’s neck and shoulders and back, along his arms and in his hands and feet.  Leonardo didn’t object when Ezio worked his way up the artist’s legs, kneading innocently; he even parted them slightly to give the younger man more room to work.  When Ezio reached the top, however, he simply started the circuit all over again.  Leonardo sighed in delight, practically melted into a puddle of contentment at the attentions. 

Ezio’s touch grew lighter, more caressing, so gradually that the artist didn’t even notice the change.  It wasn’t until Ezio began pressing soft kisses to the oiled skin that Leonardo realized the massage had changed to coaxing touches - or that his body was already beginning to respond.  He shivered a little as Ezio’s fingers stroked lightly over the tender skin of his wrist, tracing patterns up his inner arm.

“Is it good?” Ezio asked softly, and there was a note of anxiety in the question.

Leonardo smiled encouragingly over his shoulder.  “It feels nice.”

“I’m glad,” Ezio murmured.  He pressed a kiss to the back of Leonardo’s neck, earning a soft, startled gasp.

“Oh, is that a good spot?” Ezio smirked, kissing again.  Clever hands ran along Leonardo’s spine, finding more places that the artist hadn’t known were sensitive.

“Y-yes,” Leonardo said, a little breathless as Ezio nipped the tender skin playfully.

“Your last lover was an idiot,” Ezio told him, slipping his hands beneath Leonardo’s body to explore the muscular chest and stomach.  “He didn’t bother finding out what you like at all, did he?”

“We were in kind of a hurry,” Leonardo mumbled, arching as Ezio’s kisses made their way down his back and deft fingers sought out all the right spots to stimulate.

Ezio laughed.  “Don’t worry, caro mio,” he purred, pausing for a long, wet lick along Leonardo’s spine.  “I’ll worship every place your last lover forgot about.”  Leonardo closed his eyes at the promise, a small sound escaping his throat as Ezio’s thumbs traced over his hipbones, rubbing gently.

Ezio smiled, satisfied that Leonardo was enjoying himself, and bent his head to kiss the artist’s thighs. Leonardo gave a tiny cry of surprise, his hips involuntarily arching off of the bed. The sight made Ezio twitch in anticipation, but he told himself sternly that he needed to keep things slow.

He pulled one hand out from under Leonardo, grinning at the disappointed noise the action drew, and dipped it in the jar of oil. He kneaded down the small of Leonardo’s back and over the swell of flesh below it, watching the older man attentively for any sign of displeasure or discomfort.

Leonardo gave none, entirely preoccupied with Ezio’s other hand, which was drawing little circles against warm skin ever closer to the artist’s desire. Ezio dripped more oil between the spread legs, reaching down to press his finger against the tight entrance at the same time he took the stiff flesh in hand.

Leonardo couldn’t manage to bite back a moan, shivering and still beneath Ezio’s hands. “Still all right?” Ezio asked solicitously.  “We can stop any time, don’t forget.”  Even, he thought, if stopping now would require some ‘private time’ for the both of them.

“I’m fine,” Leonardo said quickly, “You don’t have to stop.”

Ezio smiled a little at the hurried response.  A thought occurred to him, and his eyes narrowed.  “That other man - did he stretch you at all?” he asked, massaging the tense opening.

“Stretch me?” Leonardo asked in absent confusion, trying to gain some friction against the younger man’s hand and annoyed that the assassin simply moved with him.

Ezio scowled even as he pressed his finger slowly inside.  “Did he at least use oil?”

“N-no,” Leonardo said breathlessly, squirming.  “I told you, we were in a hurry.”

“Stupid bastard,” Ezio muttered.  “I should find him and break his face.  No wonder it hurt.”

“Can we please stop talking about him now?” Leonardo said plaintively.

Ezio’s frown relaxed into a smile.  “Fair enough.”  He moved his finger around, searching for the place that would bring Leonardo the most pleasure.

The soft cry of surprised desire and the sharp jerk of Leonardo’s hips told him when he’d found it.  He grinned and kissed Leonardo’s back as he pressed another finger cautiously in.  “Still good?”

“Stop teasing, you know the answer to that,” Leonardo panted, shifting beneath the assassin as he tried to make it happen again.

“Just checking,” Ezio said innocently as he massaged the thick need cupped in his hand.  He stretched Leonardo carefully, again watching for any negative response.  “You can tell me if you want to stop.”

“If you stop at this point, I might have to hurt you,” Leonardo mumbled into the pillow, and Ezio laughed.

“Don’t worry, caro, I promise to take good care of you whether you want to keep going or no.  So don’t hold back on that account.”

Leonardo managed to nod, gasping a little as Ezio worked a third finger in.

“Any pain?” Ezio asked anxiously.

“None,” Leonardo shook his head.  “Just…it’s been a while.”

“I know, caro mio.  I won’t rush you,” Ezio murmured, scattering kisses along his shoulder.

Leonardo turned his head searchingly.  “Ezio, I want to kiss you,” he said softly.

Ezio leaned in to oblige him.  “As soon as I’m done preparing you, you can turn over, bene?  I want to see you as we make love.”  Leonardo might have been embarrassed at the thought, but another light brush against that sensitive spot distracted him most effectively. 

Ezio kissed the back of Leonardo’s neck, slowly pressing a fourth finger in.  It probably wasn’t necessary, but better safe than sorry.  He was determined that there would not be the slightest moment of pain for Leonardo.  The artist squirmed and shifted, arching against Ezio’s hands.  Certainly he showed no hint of reluctance.

When Ezio felt that Leonardo was adequately prepared, he carefully withdrew, earning a moan that made him twitch and stiffen even further.  Leonardo rolled over, wrapping his arms around Ezio’s shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss. 

Even now, Ezio kept the pace slow - passionate and hungry but not hurried.  He reached blindly for the oil, slicking himself thoroughly.

He broke off the kiss as he positioned himself, is expression serious as he looked down at Leonardo.  “Yes?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” Leonardo nodded without any hesitation.  He was beautiful in his desire, flushed and breathless, spread out naked beneath Ezio so openly willing and without shame. 

Ezio leaned in for another kiss as he pressed slowly  - so slowly! - inside.  He groaned at the feel of the tight flesh around him even as he tried to focus on Leonardo’s reaction for signs of pain.  Leonardo moaned as well, arching up against the younger man.  It stole the air from his chest to feel so stretched and full, but Ezio’s flesh was hard and hot and so good inside him. 

Ezio held still once he was fully sheathed, scattering soft kisses across Leonardo’s face.  He waited with remarkable patience for his new lover to adjust, reaching down to stroke the stiff flesh coaxingly.  It took Leonardo only a minute or two to catch his breath, then he was shifting experimentally beneath Ezio.  The assassin smiled and kissed him, setting a pace as slow and gentle as their kisses had been. 

Leonardo smiled ruefully.  “You don’t have to be quite that careful with me, I won’t break.”

“I know,” Ezio smiled, “but it’s better this way.”

Leonardo chuckled.  “I never would have thought that I’d hear you say that.”

Ezio laughed, his pace never faltering.  “With old age comes wisdom, my friend - I would have thought you’d know that.”

“Idiot,” Leonardo said fondly.  “That’s only for people who never had much in the first place.”

“Ouch,” Ezio grinned, leaning down to nuzzle Leonardo’s neck.  “You certainly know how to wound a fellow.”

“Oh, and what I’m doing to you now constitutes wounding, does it?” Leonardo smirked, tightening his muscles around Ezio.

“That’s cheating,” Ezio gasped at the constriction, his hips involuntarily putting a little more energy into his next thrust.

“I don’t recall ever saying that I’d play fair.”

“Ah, but if you don’t play fair, then I won’t either, and I’ll win.”  Ezio shifted his angle so that his leisurely thrusts rubbed across Leonardo’s sensitivity with teasing slowness.

Leonardo moaned, shifting to match Ezio’s new angle.  “That sounds more like both of us win.”

They both fell silent after that, the only sounds in the room soft, breathless moans and the slick slide of skin against skin. 

Leonardo had pleasured himself before; on the rare occasions when his baser nature raised its head, he would take himself in hand to deal with it as efficiently as possible.  This was absolutely nothing like that.  Even had Ezio simply been using his hand to please Leonardo, it would have been utterly dissimilar.  The thorough relaxation beforehand and the unhurried pace of their lovemaking gave the pleasure a depth and intensity that he’d never known.

Higher and higher it built between the two of them, far past the point that Leonardo would have thought possible.  He could only dazedly wonder, as he kissed Ezio passionately, how it was that he’d not already peaked.  He thought that surely Ezio must be feeling the same way, but whether he did or not, the assassin never sped up or lost the rhythm.  With an iron self-control that Leonardo wouldn’t have guessed the younger man had in the bedroom, Ezio held to his pace.

The climax, when it came, was sudden and so intense that it was almost violent.  Leonardo gave a sharp cry as his body shuddered and arched beneath Ezio, his seed spilling hot and thick against his stomach.

His tightening flesh triggered Ezio’s own pleasure, the assassin gasping silently and pressing into Leonardo hard.  The artist moaned softly at feeling the rigid thickness pulse inside of him.

Afterward, Ezio rolled to one side, languidly pulling Leonardo into his arms and cradling him tenderly.

Leonardo smiled and kissed his shoulder softly.  “You were right,” he murmured once he’d mustered the energy and breath needed for speech.  “That was far more than just pleasure.”

Ezio smiled, pleased at Leonardo’s contentment.  “I am glad to have been able to share that with you.  I am honored by the trust and love you’ve shown me tonight, Leonardo.”

“As am I, by the attention and affection you’ve lavished on me,” Leonardo smiled.

“It was my pleasure,” Ezio kissed him gently.

“And mine,” Leonardo returned the kiss.  He settled in against Ezio’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 


End file.
